


Electric Kiss: Soul Mates

by theolddreamer (atruedreamer)



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Absolutely no hating on the other woman because that is a dumb trope, F/M, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Shared Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/theolddreamer
Summary: Jessi knew that Kyle didn’t think of her with the same fondness that he thought of Amanda, and she had promised herself she would bear the pain of that until he did. Based loosely on the preview for episode 3.03 Electric Kiss.
Relationships: Kyle Trager/Jessi XX
Kudos: 2





	Electric Kiss: Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Original FF.Net info available in notes at the end of story. 
> 
> I've chosen to do a general read over and grammar update, but have made zero changes to this story. 
> 
> This store has never been beta'd all mistakes are mine.

" _I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned. I have to speculate, that god himself did make us into corresponding shapes, like puzzle pieces…"_

–The Postal Service

AN: This story is based loosely on the preview (not the episode, since I haven't seen it yet) for Episode 3.03: Electric Kiss. I've had this story stuck in my head since viewing the preview of things to come in season two, and finally was able to get it out.

This is a oneshot, so please enjoy.

* * *

"… _She's my soulmate, for me it's always been Amanda."_

Jessi tried not to notice the slight ache those words caused in her chest. She knew why it was there, but she'd made a deal with herself a while back not to think about it. She turned her attention away from the rest of what Kyle was saying up stairs and looked over at the picture of Amanda on the wall, after a moment looked away. Staring at that picture made her uncomfortable, she told herself it was because it was a reminder that she had taken over Kyle's room, but she knew it was really because of who the picture was of.

She glanced around and sighed to herself. It was strange how completely things had changed in such a short amount of time. She really hated feeling as though she was in the way, but Nicole had done everything she could to reassure her that this was for the best, and deep down she knew this was where she needed to be right now. It was just that she knew both Josh and Lori wished she wasn't here, and though he would never say it… sometimes she got the feeling Kyle also felt things would be easier if she weren't around. Although… that probably had more to do with Amanda than it had to do with her.

Jessi smirked to herself at the memory from earlier that day. Amanda hadn't been too happy to learn that Jessi was staying under the same roof as Kyle. She laughed out loud at the look Amanda had had on her face.

"What's funny?" Jessi spun around to look at the door. Lori was leaning against the doorway, looking unsure about whether or not to come in. Jessi smiled again as the memory popped into her mind, but decided it might not be best to mention it to Lori since she and Amanda seemed to be friends. "Just… a passing thought," Jessi answered vaguely.

"Come in," Jessi added "I actually wanted to talk to you for a minute." She watched Lori pause for a moment before entering, and walking over to sit on the floor in front of the bed. The bed that now occupied a small portion of the room, Kyle's room. Another reminder of the fact that she was in the way… 

'No, stop thinking that way,' Jessi scolded herself mentally.

She sat down in front of Lori, took a deep breath and focused on her hands, "I'm not sure exactly how to say this, I've never been in this situation before… but I really just…" she looked up at Lori, "I really wish we could be friends, especially now that I'm living here, and I know things haven't been the best in the past, in fact they've been horrible, most of it being my fault... but I recently realized that other than Kyle I don't actually have anyone…" she paused again, "and I was hoping you could one day consider me a friend." Jessi finished and waited… not sure what to expect. So when Lori smiled at her, she felt relief wash over her.

"Jessi, I am so sorry." This wasn't what Jessi had expected her to say, but she kept quiet and let her finish. "I've spent the last two days thinking about how your living here affects me, and I didn't stop even once to consider the reasons why you're here in the first place." 

Jessi winced a little at the memory of finding Sarah's note. "I actually think we could be friends, to tell you the truth, I honestly hadn't even considered that possibility until now; I think maybe we should start from scratch. I'm Lori" She stuck out her hand, and Jessi gave and involuntary smile as she reached out to shake back, "Jessi."

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. They had all sat down for dinner together, her and Lori next to each other, and Kyle and Josh across from them. She kept quiet for the most part, really just taking in what it felt like to be surrounded by family. 

She glanced up at Kyle and smiled a small smile. It was great knowing that he would always be there. It was in knowing that fact, that no matter how anyone else felt, he would never leave her, knowing this allowed her to begin to heal from Sarah's abandonment.

After dinner they all gathered in the living room for dessert and a movie, Josh had invited Andy over, after Amanda came through the door. Jessi glanced around at Nicole and her husband, and Josh and Andy, decided that they really went together perfectly. 

It was only when she looked at Kyle and Amanda, or more specifically Kyle's arm around Amanda that she found something wrong with this situation. Amanda didn't fit. Only when Lori's elbow met her side did she realize she'd been staring. No one but Lori seemed aware of that though. "Let's go for a walk," Lori whispered. Jessi smiled appreciatively at her.

"It sucks being the only one not with someone doesn't it?" Lori asked her after they'd been walking for a few minutes.

Jessi took a second to think about it before she answered. "It's not so much that I'm not with someone, it's more that Kyle isn't with the right person. I've watched him with Amanda, and they don't fit. They think they do… Kyle thinks they do, and that's enough. For now anyway…"

Lori looked at her, for a long moment, "You love him?" she asked.

"Of course I love him, Kyle is the one person I know that no matter what, I can count on," Jessi glanced at Lori and saw her lips form a small frown.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Kyle was with you instead?" Lori asked, and immediately Jessi saw a flash of herself sitting in Amanda's place on the couch, Kyle's arm wrapped around her shoulders, her face buried slightly into his.

It was perfect.

It was also impossible.

"I did in the beginning, and then I realized that as long as Amanda makes Kyle happy I shouldn't think about it at all… of course now you've put the thoughts in my mind again…" Jessi laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere. 

Lori was pretty good at reading her, and seemed to register that Jessi didn't want to discuss this anymore. They continued walking discussing much less complicated topics, as they worked toward building this new friendship between them.

* * *

_Jessi reached up to hold the hand that was touching her face. She kept her eyes closed because she knew this must be a dream and the minute she opened them he would fade away. She felt his other hand lay over her heart and she blushed, because she knew her heart was beating erratically right now._

_She waited staying completely still so as not to cause this dream to end. She listened to the steady beat of his heart, and felt hers accelerate when his hand moved and his thumb traced her lips. She opened her lips with a sigh, wishing his lips where touching hers. That was when she heard his heartbeat skip and her eyes snapped open._

_She was about to yell at herself for ending this amazing dream when she found herself staring straight back into the most beautiful blue eyes imaginable. The minute her eyes locked on his, her heart went completely crazy beating faster than ever before with the excitement of this moment, and to her surprise his heartbeat picked up too._

_She tentatively reached her hand up to touch his face like he was holding hers and the second she made contact, there was this electricity running between them, like a magnetic current that was begging for less distance. Suddenly all of the soft touches and slow movements weren't enough for her, she needed to be closer and from the piercing stare he was giving her, he felt it too._

_They became a tangle of limbs as their lips crashed together. Jessi opened up all of her senses so she could take all of this in completely, the feeling of his hands on her body moving with an aggressive need as they tried to hold more of her. The way her hands felt touching him, feeling the muscles beneath his warm skin. The way his eyes were smoldering at her, and how although she couldn't see them she knew her own eyes were mirroring his. It was as if their souls were perfectly aligned in this moment._

_'Soul mates…' She thought. She wasn't sure who started moving first or if they had started moving at exactly the same time, but they were backing up to the bed in her… his…_ their _room…_

_They had to lay on their sides to fit on the tiny twin that made up her bed, but once they were laying down facing each other the atmosphere changed once again. They weren't feverishly kissing anymore. They both seemed to realize that being here in this position would lead to a complete altering of their relationship._

_Jessi stared him in the eyes doing everything she could to silently explain that she wanted this, wanted him. She was afraid that now that he had time to think about it, to consider what was about to happen that he might pull away, but his hand was still roaming freely over her body._

_She grabbed a roaming hand and slowly pushed it under her shirt, toward her breast. His eyes locked on hers, and she listened to his heart beat grow erratic like hers had been only moments ago. Once she had placed his hand where she wanted it, she wrapped one of her legs around his and scooted closer to him. He rolled toward her then, so that he was hovering over her one of his legs between hers. Jessi reached up to caress his face again, and he smiled and it felt like someone poured a hot liquid deep into her bones. She knew in that second that he was all she needed, all she would ever want, and that she would always feel this strongly for him. "I love you!"_

* * *

Kyle woke up with a start. He glanced around at the familiarly unfamiliar until he remembered he was in Josh's room. 'That's right Jessi is in my room,' he remembered, and the minute her name entered his thoughts, the dream came crashing back to the forefront of his mind. His heart sped up as he remembered the feel of her skin underneath his hands so warm and soft, and the way their bodies seems to fit together like corresponding shapes. 

Two separate pieces that had once been whole on their own. Two pieces that now needed the other more than anything. His entire being seemed to be in torment because of the distance between them now. 

The dream had felt so real, he could literally taste her lips, and smell her scent, the feeling of her breast in his hand. He looked down and saw that his body remembered being with her too. He closed his eyes and started calculating square roots in his head until the bulge in his pants had subsided. 

He knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight. He quietly got out of the tub and creep down stairs to get some water. If he was being honest with himself, it was really so that he put less distance between himself and Jessi.

'But, I love Amanda…" Kyle thought to himself. He couldn't understand how he could love Amanda, and yet have never felt the need to be as close to her as he felt about Jessi right now.

In fact he was having trouble remembering how it felt to love Amanda at all, couldn't remember what is was about her that had captured him so fully. He knew it to be fact, knew that he and Amanda were in love, she had just been here with him earlier that evening, but the reality didn't mesh with how he felt. 

Because right now, the only person he could imagine being with was Jessi. She had told him she loved him in his dream, and he wished so badly that he could hear her say it now. Wished it hadn't been something in his imagination. He set the glass of water down and decided he needed to at least see her, even if he couldn't be with her the way he wanted. He needed to at least be in her space.

He walked toward her door, and paused to think about what knocking on this door would do.

Could he handle it if he looked into Jessi's eyes and she wasn't looking back at him with the same amount of awe that she had in the dream he remembered so vividly.

Was being near her without touching her something he was up for?

His heart started pounding from the possibilities of how painful it would be for Jessi not to love him. He dropped his hand to his side, now unsure. He closed his eyes and focused his hearing on the other side of the door. He heard her breathing first, it wasn't steady, in fact, it was much faster than usual. Then he registered her heart beating uncontrollably and he realized she wasn't asleep. That meant she knew he was here, and now he couldn't walk away… not that he wanted to. He didn't bother to knock he just turned the knob and walked in.

Kyle looked over to see her sitting up on the bed, gazing at him with restrained curiosity. She was reading him, gagging where his thoughts were at. He paused to lean against the door for a few seconds just taking her in. 

She was sitting crossed legged in the center of the bed, her hair a mess of dark curls from sleeping; she was wearing a white cotton tank that clung to her chest in a way that he quickly forced himself not to think about. He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. It had invaded this room so completely and she'd only been here for a few days.

He pushed off the door and turned toward her, and at that exact moment she got up and stepped in his direction. He looked down to take all of her in. Her long legs slim and lean, the white cotton underwear she wore and the tiny sliver of skin between them and her top. Her breast outlined by her tank top, her refined neck, the curls that just touched her shoulders, her lips, her tiny nose, and finally her eyes.

He had been afraid to get to her eyes, worried that he wouldn't find what he was looking for there, only to see that she was looking at him as though she was worried she wouldn't find him looking at her the way she hoped for… with love.

* * *

Jessi sat up abruptly, and looked around for Kyle, for evidence that he had been here only to find none. Instantly her heart felt heavy, the weight of it more than she really knew what to do with. Her eyes and throat suddenly felt drier than should be normal. 

She grabbed her pillow and pulled it to her as the realization that it had all been a dream came crashing down on her. It had felt so real, so right… the thought that it wouldn't ever happen was more painful then she imagined she could ever feel. She closed her eyes and recalled the memory, the feeling of being so completely wrapped in his arms, of being so… complete.

Laying back to stare at the ceiling, to stare at the one layer that was separating her and Kyle she began to go through the dream again in her head. Locking it in her memory, forcing herself to accept that this was all she'd ever have of him. 

Kyle was in love with Amanda. 

She'd heard him say this more times than she'd cared for. The only glimmer of hope that she allowed herself was that there could be some miracle, some wild turn of events that she wasn't responsible for, that would lead Kyle to her. She knew as much as she wanted to be with him, she also couldn't be the one to end what was making him happy right now.

She was just starting to drift to sleep when she heard a small creek come from the floor above her, practically inaudible to any other person's ears. She focused her hearing and waited. The steps were almost soundless as they moved across the floor and down the stairs.

She got up from the bed to go meet him, to do what every part of her being seemed to be shouting, to be near him. She hadn't even started to take a step when she remembered that this was her pain to bear, she would suffer in silence because as painful as Kyle not wanting her was. Having to confront him with it would be worse.

He was probably only coming down to get some water. 

As if she summoned the sound, she heard Kyle pouring himself a glass. She sat back down on the bed, and waited.

A few minutes passed by, and she heard him set the glass down. He got up, and she waited for the sound of him walking up the stairs, but his footsteps were heading in this direction. She pulled her legs up onto the bed, and tried to breathe as evenly as possible, but her heart was anxious and she couldn't slow it down. She listened to his heart as it got closer to her door. It was beating almost as quickly as hers.

She couldn't fathom a reason for his heart to be racing. She listened to him pause at the door; she knew he was probably listening to hear if she were awake. She wished there was a way she could fake sleep, but her heart was out of her control. She really hoped he wouldn't come in. She had been hoping to have all night to accept that it had all been a dream, to accept that he didn't want her. Of course luck was never on her side.

He opened the door and came in; she focused all her energy on staying where she was as she tried to understand what had brought him here this late. She watched him glance at her, and then look away. She needed him to look at her, she needed to see if there was a chance he'd come here because he felt it too.

She got up and at the same moment he turned toward her. She froze where she stood. She watched his eyes dart down to her legs, as they slide slowly up her body.

Her entire body warmed up, leaving a trail of fire everywhere his eyes landed. She felt it encompass her entire body before settling in the pit of her stomach. She stood still, watching his eye's waiting for them to land on hers, both excited and afraid of what she might find there. She realized she had stopped breathing but couldn't get her body to do anything about it.

Finally his eyes met hers and she searched them for an answer, she saw the thing she'd allowed herself to hope for; there it was, he was looking at her with unabridged love.

It shocked her so deeply that she gasped in a breath of air. They both moved then to be in each others arms. Hugging each other so tightly, the house could have caught fire and they wouldn't have noticed. After what seemed like eons but what had probably only been minutes, Jessi pulled back to look up at him. He smiled down at her, and she knew he was hers, that he always would be. "I love you, Jessi." He said still smiling at her.

"I love you more." Jessi said as she placed her hand against his cheek. "You should realize… now that I have you, I'm never letting go." Kyle leaned down to kiss her lightly, "I hope not."

End.

AN: This is the first fan fiction I've posted since I started writing again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original FF.Net Information:
> 
> Title: Electric Kiss: Soul Mates  
> Category: TV Shows » Kyle XY  
> Author: A True Dreamer  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
> Genre: Romance  
> Published: 01-23-09, Updated: 01-23-09


End file.
